warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: REDUX/Allegiances
The four main Clans IceClan MossClan TundraClan AuroraClan Tribe of Polar Caps *Tribe healer **'Teller Of Ancient Wisdom (Wisdomteller)'-black and white tom with icy blue eyes. *Prey-hunters **'Roar Of Polar Bear (Bear)'-dark grey tom with green eyes. **'Fish On Tundra (Fish)'-black she-cat with orange eyes. *Cave-guards **'Flight Of Owl (Flight)'-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. **'Aurora Over The Sky (Aurora)'-a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and brown eyes. **'Frost On Rocks (Frost)'-brown tabby with large shoulders and grey eyes. *Kit-mothers **'Spray On Beach (Beach)'-a beautiful ginger she-cat. Other animals Snowy Owls, Bubo scandiaca Snowy owls are large, white owls that live the Arctic regions. (Their scientific name is pronounced BEW-boh skan-dih-AY-kah). Females are noticeably larger than males and have more spots. Juveniles have the most spots. *Matriarch (the female leader) **'Blanketspots'-a large, many-spotted hen. *Patriarch (the male leader) **'Icybeak'-a small, white tiercel (**). *Hunters (birds who hunt for the parliament) **'Greybeak'-a small tiercel with large, yellow eyes. **'Indigoaurora'-a hen with pink toes and talons. *Protectors (birds that fight others when need be) **'Longtalon'-a tiercel with long talons **'Duskwing'-a hen with unusual black wings and face. **'Grassfeather'-a hen with unusually soft wings. **'Dragonheart'-a tiercel who is said to have the heart of a dragon. *Owlets (young birds who cannot hunt or fight yet) **'Frostlet'-a young hen with unusual blue eyes. **'Screechlet'-a young tiercel with white eyes. *Ancients (older owls that cannot sustain themselves and need help) **'Brokentalon'-an old tiercel whose talons broke many moons ago. **'Moonshine'-a hen whose wing was broken off by a rogue gyrfalcon. (**) = I couldn't find a word for a male owl, so I decided to use the word for male falcons and hawks. Gyrfalcons Gyrfalcons are known for their aerial hunting techniques and their strange roughness when fighting. They can be very dangerous. Prey *Lemmings: the most common type of prey. Easiest to catch. *Little auks (dovekies): they are the hardest prey to catch and whenever possible, many cats die. *Various sandpipers (ruddy turnstone, pectoral sandpiper, whimbrel): chicks are sometimes found on beaches. *Arctic hare: one the most common types of prey. *Arctic ground squirrel: apparently one of the hardest animals to catch, since they hide in burrows. *Ravens: they are known to outsmart the cats, so only the youngest or sickest are eaten. *Various gulls (ivory, kittiwakes): known to be hard to catch, unless pounced upon or if a cat finds its chicks. *Tundra swan: can only be eaten if its stuck in the ice or if another predator kills it. *Ptarmigans: one of the easiest birds to catch. *Small birds (e.g. snow buntings): can only be caught if snuck up on. Other predators *Skuas: occasionally hunt kits and other small birds. *Polar bears: will kill and eat cats whenever possible. *Arctic foxes: will kill kits whenever possible. *Wolverine: the strongest predator in the arctic. Is known to take down bears and caribou. *Wolves: sometimes wolves help the cats whenever possible, but they are known to be friendly, unless they're banished wolves. *Orcas: have been known to knock wandering cats off of ice floes. Misc. *Walrus: not known to be dangerous, unless approached. *Caribou: large deer that are known to be prey for the larger animals. *Musk oxen: are known to surround their calves when they feel threatened. If a cat doesn't get out of the way of them stampeding, they are known to be crushed. *Blue whales, humpback whales: not known to be dangerous. Many cats like to watch their spray when they come up to breathe. *Narwhals: not known to be dangerous. MossClan seems to have developed a bond with them. ---- So yeah... I hope that's allowed. o.o Category:FanClan Allegiances